Training: Delinquent Put To The Test
The evening sun began to sprinkle upon Sunagakure, or in particular, the deserts outside of the village itself. And, standing upon a tall garrison created out of red stone were three individuals: Sayuki, Ginryū and finally, the Kazekage herself, Samiya. At this very moment, the trio were rather relaxed, but anticipated the arrival of a certain individual upon their village. And therefore, they sat on top of the garrison, where they looked out towards the horizon. It was bathed in illuminated sand particles, creating a luminescent, rainbow-like effect upon the environment. "Are you sure you're up to this, Samiya-sama?" The blond-haired Ginryū asked, looking at the Kazekage with quite some concern for her well-being. "I have heard the man is quite a...powerful individual. Are you sure you wish to train him?" As Samiya heard this quietly, Sayuki responded adequately to Ginryū's concerns: "Kazekage-sama is undoubtedly aware of the man's potential. This is precisely why she is training him. A power like his left unchecked could pose disaster to the world at large, and therefore, we must tame his powers as soon as possible, while strengthening our relationships with him." Samiya was, again, quiet. Unlike the standard personas she would adopt in a situation like this, she was shown to be meticulous and appeared to be in heavy thought. Suddenly, this silence broke. "You both are...somewhat correct in your assumptions, but I have...different motivations for tutoring this man in controlling of his powers. While, yes, the world requires the man's powers to be controlled, what I must also test is...the legitimacy of my claims as a Kazekage." Ginryū immediately interjected, "But Sami-!" But Samiya placed her finger towards his mouth, "Don't say anything, the both of you. This is something that I will need to prove myself, I will have nobody commenting on my motivations henceforth. After all, look, our prized guest has appeared." Samiya noticed, smiling at the outcome that appeared before her. Strangers of the Sand slouched over the sand dunes. The individuals travelled from the Rain to a land of heat, an extreme annoyance to the pair: Shikon and the Amekage, Izaya. Both of them had ‘special’ gear on to reduce the warmth that clung around them, while the Amekage often used his unique fan to produce extra cooling for himself, much to Shikon’s annoyance. “Tell me, Izaya. Why must I be here and even have to travel on foot, with you?” Shikon bat out at his ‘friend’. He looked up, the sun burning on his skin, and endangering his eyes. Which, Shikon, luckily, had protected with his famed sunglasses. “I truly despise being here.” On the contrast, Izaya remained quite silent, which, to Shikon’s annoyance, was something unusual. But he finally responded to him, “Because, you are currently the only one that may and can subdue me,” leaving his comrade completely stunned. Confused, Shikon sped up to catch up with his ‘lord’. And both were quiet along the way, until Izaya felt the familiar chakra of an individual. Glancing up from underneath his hood, Izaya looked at the trio. “Well, if it isn’t the beautiful Sami-chan,” he cooed at her, playfully, with his fan open to hide his true expression. "Greetings, Amekage Izaya." Samiya smiled in response to the comment of Izaya, prior to leaping down to the ground, placing her knee and palm to the ground to brace her fall, with Ginryū and Sayuki following suit. "So it appears you are ready for the session in place for you? And you have company?" Samiya briefly looked at the man next to Izaya, analyzing him momentarily. "I see he might be powerful. As per the normal, you have quite the amusing company, Izaya-san. Now, how shall we begin?" Samiya finished off, waiting for the response of her guest. He could not resist to chuckle at the formal behaviour of the Kazekage. “But Princess, I thought we had something unique together… something more special?” Placing his hand on his heart and disclosing the distance between them, Izaya faked his pain. “It hurts me that you treat me as a nobody, my love.” He closed his eyes and laid his right hand on her shoulder, leaning down. “Shikon is someone that I could not tolerate at all, and now you too! You… being so mean, why my love?” Izaya inched closer for only her to hear his following words: “That man is a terrorist, well, a heroic terrorist.” He backed away from Samiya and threw her a innocent and loving smile, reaching out to slung his arm around Shikon who gave him a stupendous glare. “So that is the Kazekage?” He narrowed his eyes at the arm that was resting on his shoulder, throwing it harshly off from his own shoulder. Izaya merely sulked at him, with him ignoring that emotion. “She is quite the girl that receives too much unnecessary adoration and fangirling. Not my taste at all.” Shikon coolly processed without care. It’s not that he used to care about his actions before. “Despite that Kazekage, I should praise you for being capable to keep up with that idiotic behaviour of that bastard. Even if he is a good man,” he glared at Izaya, “his power is uncontrollable. Your help is very much appreciated.” Hands in his pockets and his sunglasses blocking the sun Shikon still sighed. “While I despise this place and heat, I guess we are ready.” Category:Role-Play Category:Role-Play Battles